In recent years, portable electronic devices such as portable phones, or vehicle electronic devices such as car-navigation systems, audio systems have been sophisticated and diversified. This market trend requires a multi-directional operating switch operable at a high speed and easy to use.
A conventional multi-directional operating switch is described with reference to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9.
FIG. 8 is a sectional view of conventional multi-directional operating switch 20 that includes wired board 1, two push-switches 2, pressure sensitive body 3, detecting pin 4, elastic body 5, two pins 6, case 7, operating body 8, and cover 9.
Two push-switches 2 are disposed on a top face of wired board 1, and pressure sensitive body 3 is disposed between two push-switches 2. A press on pressure sensitive body 3 will change its resistance value. Detecting pin 4 is disposed on a top face of pressure sensitive body 3.
Detecting pin 4 includes pressing section 4A at an underside of pin 4, pillar section 4B, and projecting section 4C at an upper end of pillar section 4B.
Elastic body 5 covers two push-switches 2 and detecting pin 4. Elastic body 5 is made of, e.g. rubber, and shapes like a box, and its underside is open and its top face has a circular opening. Two pins 6 are disposed on a top face of elastic body 5 and above each of push-switches 2. Case 7 covers two pins 6 and elastic body 5. Case 7 shapes like a box of which underside is open and top face includes a circular opening.
Operating body 8 includes trunk section 8A, pressing arm sections 8B on both sides (left and right), pivot section 8C, operating section 8D, and rocking section 8E. Operating body 8 can tilt to both sides on pivot section 8C. An underside of each of pressing arm sections 8B is brought into contact with a top face of each of pins 6. A tilt of operating body prompts pressing arm section 8B to push an upper end of pin 6 at the underside.
Cover 9 includes circular opening 9A at its top face, and covers operating body 8 such that operating section 8D protrudes from circular opening 9A.
FIG. 9 is a sectional view of multi-directional operating switch 20 thus structured. As shown in FIG. 9, when an operator tilts operating section 8D to the right, pressing arm section 8B on the right pushes pin 6, whereby push switch 2 is depressed via elastic body 5. Push switch 2 is thus turned to an ON state.
At the same when push switch 2 is pushed, rocking section 8E pushes projection 4C of detecting pin 4, whereby pressure sensitive body 3 is pushed. A press onto pressure sensitive body 3 reduces a resistance value of pressure sensitive body 3, so that a tilt angle of operating section 8D can be determined.
An ON/OFF of push switch 2 of multi-directional operating switch 20 and the resistance value of pressure sensitive body 3 allow determining a tilt direction and a tilt angle of operating section 8D. A presence of this multi-directional operating switch 20 in an electronic apparatus (not shown) allows changing a scroll direction and a scroll speed, or a moving direction and a moving speed of a selected icon displayed on a display screen of the electronic apparatus.
Patent literature 1 is known as one of related art literatures.    Citation List: Patent Literature 1. Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-12695